


This is our something.

by Brklynizcool



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brklynizcool/pseuds/Brklynizcool
Summary: Nothing happened in Beacon Hills. Nothing interesting at least, currently, nothing was happening besides Scott lacing up his lacrosse stick ignoring my existence. I was sprawled out on his bed staring at a speck on his ceilingBrooklyn and Scott are best friends and when he turns into a werewolf she and Stiles have to work together to help him. What happens when an old friend enters the picture as well?
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Wolf Moon

Nothing happened in Beacon Hills. Nothing interesting at least, currently, nothing was happening besides Scott lacing up his lacrosse stick ignoring my existence. I was sprawled out on his bed staring at a speck on his ceiling.  
“Ughhh”  
I look over at him, but his full attention is on the stick. I try again,  
“Ughhhh!!”  
This time he sighs and glances my way, “what?”  
“I’m bored, you’re boring!.”  
I smile at him batting my eyelashes earning an exaggerated eye roll.  
“Let me remind you that you’re the one who showed up to my house.”  
I sit up with a sigh and stare at him in his chair. I lean over making grabby hands towards him.  
“Yeah cause you’re usually fun!”  
He looks at me with narrowed eyes and tosses his stick at me.  
It bonks me on the head and I hear him snicker.  
“Ow Rude!”  
He walks over to his pull up bar and starts doing pull ups. This is embarrassing now.  
“Scott when did you get that thing and why are you acting like every other awful teenage boy!”  
He drops down turning to look at me, “incase you didn’t notice I am like every teenage boy.”  
I shake my head vehemently, “nuh uh you’ve never once looked at my boobs!”  
He blinked at me deadpanning before smirking.  
“You have boobs?”  
I felt my face heat up and I covered my chest quickly, “you dick.”  
He laughed and made his way to complete his night time routine.  
“My parents are fighting again…”  
he stops brushing his teeth, spitting out his toothpaste.  
“Brooklyn…”  
I shake my head “no not looking for sympathy just giving insight on why I’m here, plus I am not cleaning another bite wound!”  
He grinned “Aw so you’re not here to see your amazing best friend.”  
It makes me smile he definitely is not like other teenage boys.  
“Of course I am Scotty but also your bed is comfier than mine!”  
He rolls his eyes still smiling when we hear a loud creak come from outside.  
Scott looks around suddenly cautious. I stand from his bed going to his side.  
“We’re going to die.”  
He shushes me, throwing on some clothes for his top half. He grabs his bat, “stay here.”  
I look at him for a second with a raised eyebrow. “Absolutely not.”  
He groans and starts creeping outside me trailing right behind him.  
We walk up to the ledge and suddenly a body drops down.  
I jump clinging to Scott and let out a high pitched squeal. My heart is pounding and I can feel Scott’s through his shirt. The screaming stops and I groan at who the perpetrator is. I let go of Scott and he stares at the person with a glare.  
“Stiles what the hell are you doing!”  
I lean against the house clenching my teeth. Stiles Stilinski, Scott’s other best friend and the bane of my existence. Said bane waves his hands around frantically upside down. “You weren’t answering your phone!” He looks at the bat in Scott’s hands  
“and why do you have a bat!”  
Scott waves it around a bit, “I thought you were a predator!”  
Stiles stares at him for a long moment, “a what… never mind!”  
As much as I hated this fool I was a little intrigued to what he was doing. Stiles wouldn’t show up randomly without a reason...well maybe he would but he looked as if he had one today.  
“I know it’s late but you gotta hear this!”  
Scott nods and Stiles keeps going  
“I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called they’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even state police”  
Scott leans towards him looking sort of annoyed. “For what?”  
Stiles looks at him with a grin.  
“Two joggers found a body in the woods.”  
He finally jumped down making me wonder how he stayed upside down for so long. I touch my head absentmindedly before letting his words sink in. A body! In the woods! I rushed by Scott’s side.  
“A dead body?”  
Stiles looked at me for the first time, “no a body of water...yes dumbass a dead body!”  
I glared at him and Scott placed his hand on my shoulder “you mean like murdered?” He was grinning now and I couldn’t blame him. Nothing happened in Beacon Hills...but this was something! Stiles hopped over the banister next to us.  
“Nobody knows yet, they just know it’s a girl probably in her twenties.”  
Scott took away his hand and scratched his head with it. “Wait, if they found her why are they out looking?”  
Stiles looked beyond gleeful, basically shaking with excitement.  
“That’s the best part...they only found half.”  
This was amazing… I mean obviously not for her family but… a brutal death in the woods in beacon hills! Hells to the yeah!  
Stiles was nodding his head “we’re going!”  
Scott grinned and started pulling me with him. He didn’t have to I would have gone even if I disliked his other half. Stiles looked from me to Scott with a groan. “She’s coming?” Scott stared at him squeezing my arm. “Yes.” Stiles whimpered “why!?” I glared at him “because I’m a god damn treat now let’s go!” We all rushed to Stiles Jeep and he turned to look at me. “You dare hurt her in any way and I will kill you.” I stared at him wide eyed  
“Stiles I resent you but I would never hurt Roscoe!” Stiles’ jeep was the only good thing about him. God I envied him. I slid into the back as Roscoe started with a growl. Then we were off 

We got to the woods and Scott pulled up his hoodie. Stiles took out his flashlight and was basically jumping around so excited. I grabbed Scott’s hand squeezing it. He looked around a little paranoid “are we actually going to do this?” Stiles looked at him unimpressed “you’re the one always bitching how nothing happens in this town!” I grinned, waving Scott’s arm around “this is our something!” Stiles glances at me for a second with a small smile on his face before going forward. Scott’s still not convinced “I wanted to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow!” Stiles didn’t look back at us, “right and having Brooklyn there was going to help with that.”  
Scott frowned at the back of his head. “Brooklyn sings me lullabies sometimes it’s actually very helpful!”  
Stiles pauses at the sheer seriousness in his voice.  
I punch Scott blindly and he chokes out when I hit his ribs. “Look who just lost their lullaby rights!” Scott looked at me with sad brown eyes and I cursed “dammit McCall!” I could never say no to him. He grinned and rushed to catch up to Stiles. It was dark and with every step we took the leaves crunched loudly. Didn’t help that for California it was pretty chilly. Stiles started talking again. I like to think that Stiles would explode if he went longer than three minutes without talking,  
“Anyway, you want to rest up for sitting on the bench huh?”  
Scott sighs “no I’m going to play this year, first line!”  
Stiles laughs “Dreams are good to have even pathetically unrealistic ones”  
Stiles was Scott’s other best friend, they hung out just as much and me and Scott and shared just as many inside jokes.  
As much as I hated Stiles which I totally did. I knew how good he was for Scott. I mean I was better but whatever. Scott rolls his eyes “ok so what half of the body are we even looking for?”  
I was hoping the top half legs were a little boring. Stiles doesn’t stop walking “Huh I didn’t think of that.” Scott huffs “and uh what if whoever killed her is still out here?” Stiles stops this times turning slowly. “Also did not think about that..” I roll my eyes “you sure are lacking in the thinking department Stilinski.” He glared at me “Lawrence if anybody doesn’t think it’s you!” We hold each other’s gaze before Scott snaps his fingers. “Stop it you too, if the killer is out here they would have heard us loud and clear by now.” I frowned, he was right but Stiles had an alarming ability to frustrate me. Stiles huffed and started moving forward faster than he did before. Scott looked at me with panic before making his attempt to follow. My poor asthematic friend was struggling to breath and run after Stiles. I grabbed his hand, “Scott stop.” He was breathing heavily and I dug into his pocket shoving his inhaler into his hands. “You have this for a reason.” He nodded, shaking it before using it. I patted him on his shoulder looping my arm with his. “Lucky for you I naturally have no stamina!” We ran after Stiles and I found myself wondering why he was running in the first place! How were we supposed to find a body when fuck face was trying out for cross country. Thats when I heard the dogs and saw the flashlights. Stiles was on the ground in seconds, the dogs growling. I pulled Scott behind a tree. I stared at him placing a hand over his mouth. He was extremely loud. He glared at me over my hand and I smiled at him. He was definitely licking at my hand and my nose wrinkled in disgust. I turned my head to listen to Stiles’ fate. “Hang on Hang on… this little delinquent is mine.” Oh shit sheriff Stilinski was right there. Stiles laughed nervously and Sheriff sighed. “How many phone calls of mine do you snoop on?” Stiles continued to laugh,  
“haha...not the boring ones?”  
I wondered how Stiles was still alive. I leaned against the tree finally letting go of Scott’s face. I rubbed my hand on my pants since he had licked it. He was still glaring, “why did you do that?” I rolled my eyes “you’re breathing was extremely loud.” He scoffed “like us whispering is quieter!” I slapped my hand over his mouth again, “you’re right I guess it’ll stay there.” He let out an angry noise in complaint. I tried to look over to see Stiles and the cops but was blinded by the flashlights. So a bad idea on my part.  
“Where’s your partner in crime?”  
I looked at Scott who tensed up at Sheriff’s words.  
“Who? Scott?”  
I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. Stiles was a terrible liar I would know since half the time I was roped into his mischief.  
“Yes Scott.”  
The sheriff calls out for Scott a couple times. Then a flashlight is flashed our way and I realize a little too late my shoulder is in full view.  
Stiles lets out a whine and I let go of Scott. This was a sacrifice I was willing to make.  
“I see you Scott come on out.”  
The sheriff sounded tired, I sighed and shimmied away from my best friend who was now grinning. Glad he enjoyed my sacrifice.  
“Hey Sheriff…”  
He looked surprised looking from me to Stiles.  
“Brooklyn?”  
I nodded walking towards him standing next to Stiles. I pinched his back and he hissed in pain. Yeah just me and Brooklyn in the woods...alone.”  
Oh my god. I was going to kill him.  
Sheriff Stilinski stood there thinking before sighing “okay I’m walking you two to the car, Brooklyn I know you’re old man wouldn’t appreciate you out this late and Stiles we’re going to have a talk about privacy later!”  
He grabbed Stiles by his ear dragging him forward. I followed behind them sending Scott a thumbs up. When we were in front of Stiles Jeep his dad placed his hand on my shoulder. “Now I know you’re a good kid and I know you’re friends with my son so I won’t tell your dad.” I smile at him “thanks Sheriff Stilinski.” He nods pointing at Stiles “take her home and then get your ass to the house ok?” Stiles nodded “yeah dad.” Then he was walking back into the woods. I turned to look at Stiles.  
“This was a great experience thanks for bringing me.” Sarcasm almost dripping from my mouth.  
He glared at me “you know, I didn’t want you to come!”  
“Someone had to prevent Scott from keeling over!”  
“I’m fully capable of that!”  
We glared at each other before I climbed into the passenger side. I felt my anxiety spike at the thought of going home. Just more blood and broken glass. I gripped the seatbelt. “Stiles…” he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove.  
“Yeah?”  
I inhaled feeling dumb for even having to have this conversation.  
“Can you drop me off at Scott’s?”  
Stiles stopped drumming his fingers and I knew he was frowning now. One thing that came with growing up with a person you also got to know about their crazy home life. I picked at the holes in my jeans waiting for him to answer but he never did. Eventually, we were in front of Scott’s house. I felt relief flood my senses and I grabbed Stiles' hand.  
“Thanks.”  
He squeezed it before letting it go with a nod.  
“Yeah.”  
I hopped out of the car going inside.  
Mellissa was sitting at the table and she smiled at me.  
“Where’s Scott?”  
Oh no.  
“Out he uh needed some extra lacing for his stick!”  
She nodded understandingly “the guest room is always open.”  
I smiled gratefully at her and ran upstairs to Scott’s room. He wouldn’t miss a pair of sweatpants. I put them on and lounged on his bed for a second. I wasn’t going to sleep until he came back. As if he was listening he slid in through the window.  
“Remember how you said you didn’t want to clean another bite wound tonight?”  
I stared at him confused, he looked at me with a grimace pulling up his sweatshirt. I rushed to him “what the fuck!”  
“Shhh!”  
I bent down looking at it, “this looks bad shouldn’t you show your mom?”  
He quirked an eyebrow “yeah and explain why I was out in the woods all night?”  
I sigh standing up, “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

The next morning Scott woke me up way earlier than appreciated. He gave me a ride home on his bike. He hugged me goodbye promising to see me at school.  
I walked into my house looking around knowing no one was home. I wasn’t surprised and a little relieved I wouldn’t have to deal with the questions of where I was last night. I didn’t know why Travis still came around when they were divorced. The fighting was getting absurdly annoying over anything. I sighed trying not to dwell on the shortcomings of my home life. I rummaged through my closet to get ready for my first day as a sophomore. I was going to have to ride my bike to school since my car wasn’t really in working order. 

School looked the same and felt the same. I felt the same which was disappointing because this was supposed to be one of the best years of my life. I looked around, spotting Stiles and Scott In front of the school. Scott was showing Stiles the wound on his side. I starting making my way towards them when I bumped into someone. He looked down at me with a sneer.  
“watch where you’re going Lawrence.”  
I rolled my eyes. Jackson definitely hadn’t changed from last year. Still a total douche canoe. I made it to Scott and Stiles listening into their conversation.  
“I think it was a wolf.”  
Stiles got a weird look on his face.  
“You think a wolf bit you? No. Not a chance.”  
Scott huffed a little “I heard it howling!”  
I grabbed at his shirt to make sure he wasn’t bleeding through the bandages I put on him last night. He swatted my hands away and Stiles shook his head.  
“No you didn’t.”  
I pictured the giant bite on Scott’s side and scratched my head “well what other animal would have made that?”  
Stiles looked at me unamused “not a wolf because California doesn’t have wolves!”  
He turned back to Scott “not in like sixty years.”  
Scott was looking lost now.  
“Really?”  
“Yes really!”  
Scott furrowed his eyebrows before smiling “well if you don’t believe that then you’re not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body!”  
Me and Stiles both jump in surprise gawking at our shared friend.  
I grab at him “you didn’t tell me that last night!”  
Stiles just blinked owlishly at him “are you kidding me!?”  
Scott shook his head “no I wish! I’m going to have nightmares for at least a month.”  
I pouted crossing my arms, this was totally unfair. Stiles was grinning from ear to ear though.  
“This is so awesome!”  
I glance over his shoulder and spot Lydia Martin coming our way. She looked as effortlessly beautiful as always. She was like one of the top people on the social totem pole. Stiles was already staring at her with lovesick eyes. I rolled my eyes read to walk inside to save myself from the second hand embarrassment.  
“This is probably going to be the best thing to happen to this town since...the birth of Lydia Martin.”  
Yeah that was enough of that. I walked into the building as the bell rang. 

English started naturally with talk of the dead body. Stiles, Scott, and I shared a look. “I’m here to tell you that police have someone in custody.”  
I look at Stiles confused who shrugs not knowing anymore then the rest of us. Our English teacher continues  
“Which means you can focus your little brains on our syllabus.”  
I looked down at the piece of paper. The first day of school never got better not even ten years in. I rested my face on my hand as he slowly read through each page. Scott quickly gained my attention by looking around the room wildly. I leaned over my desk tapping his shoulder  
“You okay?”  
He nodded quickly eyes shifting to the front of the room. Then a girl walked in.  
“Class this our new student Allison Argent please do your best to make her feel welcome.”  
Scott quickly grabbed a pen handing it to her when she sat behind him. She smiled brightly at him “thanks!” This was weird. Scott was definitely acting weird. I leaned over near her this time. “Hey I’m Brooklyn!”  
She looked at me smiling “uh Allison but I’m sure you know that.” I nod “what brings you to Beacon Hills.” She clicked the pen in her hand, “my dads job makes us move a lot so I’m hoping to get some friends here.” I smile at her “well lucky for you I have an open slot for friendship so we totally can hang out and stuff.” Scott whips around staring at me with wide eyes. I ignore him. Allison looks relieved “that sounds nice” 

After school Scott looks even more sketched out then before. I look at him concerned “what’s up with you man?” He looks at me wide eyed “nothing nothing! Also open friendship slot what about me!” I pat his arm “Scott I love you I truly do but I need more than my puppy of a best friend and a guy who hates me.” Scott frowns “Stiles doesn’t hate you.” Stiles walks over to us at that moment “yes I do why would you lie to her.” I punch his arm causing him to yelp loudly. I glance over to where Allison is and notice Lydia and Jackson already recruiting her. Aw man. A girl shut her locker next to us “can someone explain to me how there’s two new beautiful girls already this year!” I furrow my eyebrows at her “two?” She nods “yeah Allison and Hailie.”  
“Huh.”  
The girl looks around before pointing at a girl at her locker. “See there’s Hailie.” The girl turns around almost as if she had heard us talking about her. She’s staring right at me with her dark eyes.  
“Oh my god.”  
She smiles at me before disappearing down the hall. I look up at Scott who’s eyes were fully trained on where Hailie once was.  
“Oh my god!”  
He snaps out of it and I feel like I’m gonna explode “that was Hailie Hale and you totally were checking her out oh my god!”  
He glares at me “I was not!” Stiles laughed “no you definitely were.” I gesture towards stiles and Scott scowls “I’m going to practice.”  
“SCOTT THIS IS IMPORTANT!”  
“No shut up!”

I found my way to the bleachers sitting down where I usually would sit last year. Man Scott was lucky to have me. I closed my eyes just enjoying the breeze when I felt someone sit next to me. My eyes snapped open meeting Hailie’s  
“What are you doing here?”  
Hailie blinked at me before raising an eyebrow “the same thing you are?”  
I shook my head “no no no cut the crap missy!”  
She looked at me amused, “not sure what you’re talking about Brooklyn.”  
I gaped at her “YOU DIED!”  
She grimaced at that “no I didn't.”  
I nodded wildly “no I’m pretty sure I was told you burned y'know in a fire!”  
She groaned  
“You haven’t changed”  
Now I was offended “ok you can’t just show up here six years later and expect me to not be confused!”  
She sighs playing with a stray curl of her hair. “Okay fine I’m sorry I disappeared and didn’t call and that you thought I died…”  
I poked her to make sure she was real before sighing “apology accepted but only because this is crazy in a good way.”  
She smiled and I felt comfortable as if she never left at all. I looked over to find Scott in front of the goal. My heart dropped oh no we’ve practiced before and he was not ready for this. Coach blew the whistle and Scott clutched his head at the noise. Now I was worried I glanced at Hailie who sat up straight clearly tense. She was staring straight at Scott. A boy stepped up and tossed his ball hitting Scott right in the face. The team laughed and I glared over in their direction. God I hated high schoolers. Scott stood up gripping his stick. Then I watched in awe as he started catching every ball in his net with ease. I stood up “WOOHOO SCOTT!” I glanced down at Hailie who was clenching her fists almost looking angry. “Are you okay?” She stood up fast and said, “I have to go.” I grabbed her arm “go as in leave but be back or go as in disappear for another six years?” She smiles at me “the first one see ya later Lawrence.” She grabbed her bag and was gone. Practice went by quickly after that. 

Scott Stiles and I were back in the woods. I had protested the idea but finally relented when Scott begged me.  
“Please I need as many eyes as I can get, my inhaler, my life line, it's gone!”  
He was so manipulative.  
He was talking to Stiles “It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball and that’s not all!”  
He ducks under a tree “I hear things I shouldn’t be able to hear, smell things!”  
Stiles leans back confused “smell things like what?”  
Scott sniffs the air before pointing at me “I smell that stale cigarette in your pocket.” I laugh “I don’t smoke, why would there be a cigarette in my pocket.”  
I dig into my jeans pulling it out. Scott looks pleased with himself and Stiles only looks more intrigued. I tossed it to the ground “probably from my mom.”  
Stiles rubs his head “so this all started with a bite?”  
Scott looks panicked now “what if it’s like an infection and my bodies like reacting weirdly until I just die!”  
I poked his good side “I’ve never heard of that happening!”  
Stiles grins “I have it’s a special kind of infection” Scott stops looking about ready to piss himself “are you serious?”  
Stiles looks at him with a blank face “yeah I think it’s called Lycanthropy.”  
I roll my eyes so hard I feel like they’re gonna get lost in my head. Scott doesn’t catch on “what’s that is it bad!?”  
Stiles nods his facade of seriousness surprisingly good. “Oh yeah the worst but only once a month...on the full moon.” He howls and Scott shoves him. I try to contain a giggle but Scott catches it and shoves me too. Damn he really must have super hearing. Stiles waves his hands around “hey you’re the one who heard howling!” Scott glares at him “there could be something seriously wrong with me!” Stiles nods “yeah you’re a werewolf!” Scott isn’t impressed and grabs my arm pulling me forward. Stiles runs to be next to us. “Hey I’m obviously joking but if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find it’s cause Friday’s a full moon.” Scott stops dropping my arm looking around “this is where the body was.” I feel my throat get dry “what if the killer came back and moved it!” Scott drops down moving the leaves. “If he did I hope he left my inhaler. I need it and they’re like 80 bucks.” I crouched down to help Scott look. Stiles snorted a little and I felt a chill run down my spine as if someone was staring. Stiles jumped, hitting us “oh!” Me and Scott jumped up and I looked over to see Derek Hale and Hailie. Derek was standing straight staring at us with a scowl. Hailie had less perfect posture and was hiding her face from us with her hair. Derek grabbed her arm marching towards us. He was a lot nicer when he was 16. He looked at me his face softening ever so slightly before going cold again. Hailie turned to look at me through the dark mop of hair she was sprouting. Derek was staring at the boys.  
“What are you doing here?”  
He waits for a second “this is private property.”  
Stiles scratches his head awkwardly while Scott is staring at Hailie now. Stiles looks at me and I sigh “sorry Der- or uh dude we didn’t know.” Scott snaps out of his girl induced trance “yeah we’re just looking for something…” Derek's eyebrows shoot up waiting for him to continue. “But uh forget it.”  
Hailie sighs, grabbing something from her pocket and tosses it to Scott. He catches it and looks at his inhaler surprised. Then Derek was pulling Hailie with him and walking away. Stiles just stared at his retreating form in shock. Scott sighed “ok I gotta get to work.” Stiles grabs his shoulders “dude, that was Derek Hale!” I look at Stiles who is staring at me “you knew that too!” I chuckle nervously “uh I mean yeah?”  
Stiles shook his head “anyway he’s only like a few years older then us his whole family like burned to death in a fire!” I hit him “dude he’s like not even that far away jesus!” He rolls his eyes “come on.” 

The rest of the night I spend thinking about Scott and Hailie. I didn’t sleep that night and when I got to school I felt like death. I was immediately pulled over to the side of the building.  
“Tell me about McCall.”  
I stared up at Hailie who was waiting patiently and I smirked “why do you like him?” She sputtered a bit “what no!”  
I giggle “it’s ok he likes you too.” She groans “that’s not the point of this, what's wrong with him?” I scratch at my palm  
“I don’t know he got bit or something and now he's super good at lacrosse so maybe it was a blessing in disguise.”  
She slouched a little looking at me with raised eyebrows “you have any ideas what could be happening?” I stare at her confused. Was she trying to get me to admit something? “Scott wouldn’t do steroids!” She groans dramatically “never mind.” She grabs my arm dragging me inside the building. 

Before practice starts Stiles grabs me pulling me behind the bleachers. I groan “will people stop dragging me places please.” He ignores me “you need to hear this!” He looks at me wide eyed “the labs got the results back on the body!” I raise an eyebrow at him “what did they find?” Stiles shakes my shoulders “animal fur wolf fur!” I feel my face whiten “but what about the no wolves being in California thing…” He let go of me “I know that’s the crazy thing.” He glances over at the field. “I gotta tell Scott!” Then he’s gone. I look up seeing Hailie staring at me sitting in our spot. “Jesus is Derek giving you pointers on being creepy?” She snorts loudly at that and I climb up the bleachers taking my seat next to her. I watch Scott play. I somehow knew nothing about lacrosse even though it was the biggest sport in beacon hills. Scott was off to a bad start. Jackson was obviously out to get him. Scott had called me to complain about being accused of doing steroids. He also told me how he woke up in the woods this morning. I was worried for him. He was running effortlessly through the field now and did a flip over two guys before making the shot. Everyone shot up around us and Hailie charged off the bleachers once again. Me and Stiles caught each other’s eyes staring at each other worriedly. He walked over to me “Come to my house after practice” This was weird. was Stiles asking to hang out willingly. “Ok?” 

I waited for Stiles by his Jeep. He showed up quickly wearing his normal stiles esque clothes. “You ready?” I nod and hopp into the passenger side of his Jeep. Scott was texting my phone like a mile a minute so excited about getting on first line. Hailie who somehow had acquired my number again was texting me constantly with questions about Scott. I decided to just turn off my phone. I look at Stiles “so is it just me or is something really weird going on?” Stiles shakes his head “it’s definitely not just you.” I nod “great...also is it just me or is Scott seeming more and more like a werewolf?” Stiles sucks in a sharp breath “yeah also not just you.” I stare down at my phone, my leg bouncing nervously. Great. 

Apparently putting two concerned, and research hungry teenagers in one room results in paper everywhere, no sleep, eye strain, and new knowledge. Stiles jumps from his computer chair when there’s a knock at the door. I was laying upside down on his bed. God sophomore year had barely begun and now my best friend is a werewolf. Stiles opened his door and I could faintly see Scott in the doorway.  
“Get in.”  
Scott stepped into the room and jumped when he saw me.  
“Brooklyn?”  
I grinned lazily up at him “hey Scotty what’s good you keeping it real?”  
He pinched himself as if he was in a dream. “What’s happening, what parallel universe did I enter?”  
Stiles grabs my hand pulling me up to an upright position. I shut my eyes wow what time was it? Stiles starts picking up papers off the floor. “You gotta see this. We've been up all night reading websites, books!” Scott looks concerned how dare he be concerned he was the werewolf! “How much adderall have you taken today?” Stiles pauses papers in hand. “A lot? Doesn’t matter just listen!” Scott turns to look at me and I nod at him. “This is important.” I grabbed the stack of papers I had written notes on waving them for Scott to see. He sat down next to me “is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?” Stiles shakes his head “no they’re still questioning people even Derek Hale-“ I clench my teeth “which is bullshit because Derek wouldn’t kill someone.” Stiles looks at me unconvinced and I groan flopping against Scott. Stiles looks frustrated “that’s not what this is about!”  
“What then?”  
Stiles looks at me “Remember that joke from the other day?”  
I grab at Scott’s hand and he looks down at me.  
“Not a joke anymore.”  
I drop his hand grabbing my notes and handing them to him. Stiles is rubbing his face “I started doing all this reading-“ he jumps up his chair launching backwards, “do you even know why a wolf howls!?” I tap to a sentence on the first page of my notes.  
“To signal it’s position for the rest of the pack”  
Scott furrows his eyebrows and Stiles goes off on a tangent.  
“If you heard a wolf howl that could mean there were others close by, maybe even a whole pack of them.” Scott gasps “a whole pack of wolves?” Stiles swallows “no...werewolves.”  
Scott stands up sending my notes to the floor “are you guys seriously wasting my time with this?” I fling myself off the bed grabbing his arm. “It makes sense Scott just listen!” He pulls away from me “I’ve got to go pick up Hailie in an hour.” I stare at him shocked “Hailie you’re picking up Hailie why?”  
“For the party?”  
Stiles moved in front of Scott, “ok I saw you on the field Scott what you did wasn’t just amazing all right it was impossible!”  
Scott backed away “yeah so I made a good shot..” I frowned at him “you also flipped over two people Scott you can barely summersault!”  
Stiles moves about the room picking up my notes. “Yeah and the speed and the reflexes Scott people can’t just do that overnight. And there’s the vision and don’t think I didn’t notice you don’t need your inhaler anymore!”  
Scott throws his arms in the air “Alright guys! I can’t think about this right now, we'll talk tomorrow..”  
me and Stiles slam into each other in panic. I grip Scott’s jacket. “Tomorrow? No! the full moons tonight!”  
Scott shakes his head “I just made first line I’ve got a date with a girl who I can’t believe wants to go out with me! And everything in my life is somehow perfect!”  
I glare at him “until you start growing hair and fangs right?”  
Scott glared back, “why are you trying to ruin it!”  
Stiles looks down at the paper in his hands “were trying to help… you’re cursed Scott.”  
He looks at me and then back to Scott. “It’s not just the full moon that will cause a physical shift but it’s when your bloodlust will be at its peak!”  
Scott pinches the bridge of his nose “bloodlust?”  
Stiles nods “yeah when you’re urge to kill is at its strongest.” Scott clenches his fists breathing heavily “my urge to kill is already pretty high, Stiels.” Stiles ignores that comment and grabs papers from his printer “you’ve gotta hear this, change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse!” I tap his heart “that includes Hailie..”  
Stiles jumps up reaching for Scott’s bag. “You’ve gotta cancel this date!”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m canceling this date!”  
Scott grabs stiles and slams him against the wall his fist raised. I hear my heart pound in my ears and I fall back onto Stiles bed. Scott lets go and pushes the chair to the ground angrily heaving. I stare at him in shock. “Scotty…”  
he turns to look at me and then at Stiles “I’m sorry…”  
He grabs his bag making his way out of the room. “I gotta get ready for the party… I’m sorry.”  
Then he was gone. I picked up the chair staring at the deep scratch mark in the back. “Uh Stiles look at this…”  
“We’re going to that party.” 

This didn’t really feel like a party. More like a babysitting job. I lurked around watching Scott and Hailie dance close. I also caught a glimpse of Derek. I speed walked over to him.  
“You’re so creepy.”  
He looks at me blankly “you were doing the same thing as me.” I grumbled he was right but I was looking out for my friends. He was being way more creepy. “Why are you even here, aren't you like 100?” Derek's face doesn’t change from neutral “Brooklyn as much as I enjoy our talks...I gotta go.” Then it was like he disappeared out of thin air. Fucking Hales.  
I look back over to Scott but he’s gone and Hailie’s talking to Allison. I rush past them but Scott’s already driving off. I pulled out my phone trying to call Scott but he wouldn’t answer. “Oh go oh god oh god.” Stiles was by my side in seconds pointing to his car. 

We rushed inside and Stiles banged on the door.  
“Go away!”  
Stiles kept knocking, “Scott it’s me!”  
Scott opened the door breathing heavily “I said go away!”  
Stiles peeks through the doorway “Scott let us in we can help!”  
“No find Hailie!”  
I lean in “she’s fine she got a ride home.”  
Scott grunts in pain “I think I know who the werewolf is...it’s Derek he’s the one who bit me.”  
Stiles looks at me wide eyed “Scott Derek was her ride.” I pitch in “and her brother.”  
Scott slams the door and me and Stiles stare at each other worried. I grabbed my phone calling her “are you okay!?”  
“What? Yeah I’m at Allison’s”  
I sigh in relief giving Stiles a thumbs up. “Ok great bye!”  
“Wait-“  
I hang up and Stiles leans against the wall. “This a disaster.” I smile “you know we always wanted stuff to happen in Beacon hills looks like it's finally happening!” He stares at me shaking his head “not sure if that’s a good thing.”

It’s daylight when we find Scott.  
“You know what worries me the most?” Stiles stares at the road “if you say Hailie I’m going to punch you in the head.” I grab a jacket from my bag tossing it towards Scott. He put it on sighing, “she probably hates me now!”  
I shake my head “I really doubt that Scott.”  
Stiles nods “yeah but you’re probably going to have to come up with a pretty amazing apology.”  
I ruffle Scott’s hair “or you could tell her the truth and enjoy the awesome life of being a werewolf!”  
Scott turns to give me a look, and I shrug “what I don’t see how it’s a bad idea!”  
Stiles pats Scott’s shoulder “we’ll make it through this, if I have to chain you up every full moon and feed you live mice I will.” I stare at Stiles a little disgusted and he shrugs “I had a snake once I could do it.” I shook my head “stop talking please.” Scott laughed and I sat back in my seat.  
Yeah things were finally happening in Beacon Hills.


	2. Second chance at first line

Stiles dropped me off at home. Scott had explained to us everything that had happened last night. Apparently Derek had used his sister to prove a point to Scott. The point being that he needed Derek’s help controlling the shift. Then hunters came shot my best friend with an arrow. Werewolf hunters were now one of the many things I had to worry about. I really didn’t want my best friend to be hunted and killed. I think Scott should get help from Derek. Stiles is completely against that idea. Just another thing for us to argue over I suppose. 

I walk into my house looking around. It was quiet, my mom probably at work by now. I kick off my shoes hissing at the freezing floor. Was the heat off? I sigh raking my hands through my hair. At this point the amount of stress I was feeling was going to make me go gray tomorrow. I zip up my jacket going into my room. I shut the door behind me. Seconds later I’m being slammed into said door. I feel my life flash before my eyes. I stare into the dark eyes in front of me.  
“What the hell!?”  
Hailie doesn’t react, holding me firmly against the door. She sniffs the air around me before her nose scrunches up in disgust. I feel my face burn in embarrassment.  
“Do I smell?”  
She nods letting me go looking me up and down.  
“Yeah you reek of Stilinski.”  
I furrow my brows feeling my ears burn, “I- uh, what!?”  
She rubs at her nose taking a seat on my bed. She looks around my room before looking at me again. Her eyes are glowing gold and I almost hit myself for being so blind.  
“You’re a werewolf…”  
She nods as if I should have already known that. She’s glaring at me, lips pressed firmly together.  
“What happened last night?”  
“Why don’t you ask Derek?”  
She clenches her fists, “he doesn’t tell me about this stuff.”  
She looks almost sad, jaw clenched, eyes looking away from me.  
I sigh sitting next to her.  
“Do you ask?”  
She launches up from my bed with a growl. I had obviously said the wrong thing.  
“Why should I?! He’s always keeping things from me!”  
Her eyes are glowing gold and her claws are out. I lean away from her a little scared.  
“Laura’s dead! My sister’s dead and I know he knows more but he won’t tell me!” She’s breathing heavily and I’m afraid she’s going to rip my throat out. Then she runs off, gone in seconds. I grip at my bed sheets heart thundering in my ears. Great this is just great.

Monday comes quicker than appreciated and I drag myself to school. I park my bike next to Scott’s. I look around to see the boys but realize they’re at morning practice. I spot Allison alone and rush towards her.  
“Hey!”  
She jumps a little obviously surprised by my presence but smiles brightly.  
“Hey Brooklyn.”  
I shove my hands into my pockets walking with her inside the school.  
“So how are you?”  
She picks at her nails nervously.  
“Honestly? Overwhelmed.”  
This piqued my interest. What has got perfect Allison Argent overwhelmed? She sighs, “just with the weirdness of the party last Friday and suddenly being best friends with Lydia it’s a lot.”  
I nod understandingly at her. It was a little tame compared to my current struggles. They were still big for a high schooler. I squeeze her shoulder, “hey don’t let it get to you! You’re lucky I think everyone is just waiting to get their hands on you!” She looks at me wide eyed and I wince.  
“Ok I mean you’re like the girl everyone wants to be or talk to now.” She nods calming down a little.  
“Hey Brooklyn you want to hang out after school?”  
I nod happily. I needed a break from the whole werewolves business. 

Lunch arrived quickly and I took my seat next to Scott. Stiles sat across from us. He gave Scott an expectant look and Scott whined. Stiles rolled his eyes leaning towards me.  
“Scott totally tried to kill me today.”  
I smiled at him opening my water bottle.  
“Finally.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “ok fine, Scott went wolf on the field and hurt Jackson pretty bad.”  
I turn my head to Scott who is cowering away from me.  
“Are you kidding me Scott?”  
He pouts, “Jackson was taunting me I just got so mad!”  
I sigh rubbing my face with my hands. “ You can’t play Saturday. This is why you need Derek’s help or even Hailie’s!”  
Scott just grumbled and stabbed his food aggressively. He spoke with food in his mouth. “No, I refuse to talk to either of the Hale's. I don’t trust them!”  
Stiles nods “We have each other, we don’t need them!”  
I bang my fist on the table. “Stiles you just said he tried to kill you!”  
Scott whimpers sadly and Stiles rolls his eyes “that’s why we teach him to control the anger!”  
I look back at my best friend who is now staring at me with big puppy dog eyes. I squint back at him before relenting.  
“Fine but only because I know you’re too stubborn to take my advice.”  
Scott hums happily and I punch his arm gently. I look around the room but don’t see Hailie anywhere. Scott coughs a bit and I look at him.  
“One more thing..”  
I raise a brow at him waiting for him to continue.  
“Allison’s dad is the hunter who shot me…”  
“WHAT!?”  
The whole cafeteria is looking at us now and I feel the embarrassment light up my face. Stiles snickers at me and I flick him angrily. I glare at Scott whispering now.  
“You should have led with that!”  
He laughs nervously, “I just knew that you wouldn’t want me to ask out Allison then..”  
I give him a ‘are you crazy’ look.  
“What about Hailie!?”  
Scott frowns, “I really liked her but she lied to me and she’s Derek's sister!”  
I sigh understanding his points.  
“Yeah okay but now you’re going after a girl whose family wants to kill you?”  
He gives me a look  
“Hailies' family also wants to kill me.”  
I groan “then pick a different girl entirely my god Scott!”  
He crosses his arms pouting and I stand up with my tray.  
“I’m eating outside you two have officially given me a migraine!”

I didn’t tell Scott I was hanging out with Allison. I knew he would make a big deal of it and ask me to do things I really didn’t want to do. Allison was nice and I wanted to be friends with her. I also wanted to be friends with Hailie, but that seemed like it was going to take some more time.  
I sat in the car with Allison and her werewolf hunter dad. He seemed nice like a good dad. I couldn’t bring myself to like him though because.. well he shot my best friend. He was humming a tune while driving before he turned to look at me.  
“So Brooklyn… have you always lived in beacon hills?”  
I gulp trying to force myself to answer normally. I’ve always been awkward around people but it was extra hard when you know things about them you shouldn’t.  
“No sir, I was born in North Dakota but I only remember growing up here.”  
He laughs smiling at me.  
“Call me Chris Brooklyn please.”  
I nod quickly laughing nervously. He looks at Allison then back to the road.  
“I heard you were one of the first people to talk to my daughter and even offered to be her friend that was very nice of you.”  
I shrug “I needed an actual girl friend and she was nice”  
Allison looked back at me smiling wide. I smiled back at her. I really did like her. 

The car ride felt like it lasted for years. When we got to Allison’s house she pulled me upstairs to her room. I looked around observing the packed up boxes.  
“Do you want some help with those?”  
She looked where I was pointing and quickly shook her head.  
“No that’s okay I’m just taking a little longer to unpack!”  
I nod and sit down on her bed looking around her room. It was cute and not quite lived in. She sits next to me and I know she’s dying to ask me about something.  
“Whats up?”  
She looks at me surprised and I just smile at her. She looks down at her hands biting her lips.  
“You’re best friends with Scott right?”  
I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I just could not escape my best friend.  
“Yeah I mean Stiles would combat that but yeah.”  
She giggles, “I’ve seen you guys it looks so natural… do you have feelings for him?”  
I choke on my spit coughing into my fist. She looks at me extremely concerned. I wave a hand at her trying to regain my breath. I sat up turning towards her with an awkward smile.  
“No I do not have feelings for Scott.”  
Her eyebrows furrow now and she laughs, “I was talking about Stiles.”  
This sends me into a whole other fit of coughing. 

It’s fun hanging out with her. I was a little nervous with her dad trying to kill Scott and her trying to date Scott. I worried for nothing though because I had a great time. When dinner time rolled around I was invited to stay but I decided it would be better to go home. I didn’t really want to spend that much time with a guy who, again, had shot my best friend.  
I called Scott afterwards telling him about my time with Allison.  
“You hung out with Allison and didn’t tell me!?”  
“I just did.”  
He huffs on the other end, “yeah I guess… oh!”  
I lay in my bed phone next to me on speaker.  
“Derek showed up in my room not too long ago…”  
I grab my phone quickly turning it off speaker “what?!”  
“Yeah apparently he saw me on the field today...he basically threatened to kill me if I played Saturday…”  
This definitely wasn’t gonna help Scott want to get Derek’s help. 

Another day of school and another day of torture. I saw Stiles waiting at the steps today. He waved me over and I jogged over to him quickly.  
“Where’s Scott?”  
He points inside the school, “talking to Coach about not playing the game Saturday.”  
I nod digging out my phone to look for any missed messages. Stiles peers over seeing the texts from Allison. “Hold on you’re friends with Allison Argent?”  
I nod quickly putting away my phone looking up at his inquisitive face.  
“So you get mad at Scott for wanting to ask her out but befriend her yourself?”  
I smile sweetly at him, “yeah well her dad isn’t going to kill me Stiles!”  
He rolls his eyes “your such a hypocrite and a terrible liar by the way! What if you slipped up and exposed Scott?”  
I glare at him, “I won’t you know I won’t” he sighs but drops it. “Anyway wanna hear what happened to Jackson”  
I quirk a brow at him. It was weird, we never used to talk like this. Scott was the only connection between us before the werewolf thing. Stiles was describing in detail Jackson’s injury. He was waving his arms around talking just like well… Stiles. I looked away and caught Allison’s gaze from across the room. She raised a brow with a smirk and I gulped. I ignored her for now deciding to file it away for later. 

I caught Scott walking out of class and ran up to him. “How was you’re class of psychological torture today Scotty?”  
“Awful!”  
I looked at him confused, I hated Math, Scott didn’t hate math.  
“What happened?”  
Scott bonked his head on his locker, “Everyone is making it so hard to not play the game Saturday.”  
I lean against the locker next to Scott’s, “You know you can’t right?”  
Scott whimpers sadly, “yeah of course but Lydia, Coach, Allison, My mom… they're all expecting me to play...and some are threatening me if I don’t..”  
I blink at him unimpressed “yeah and I will kill you if you do McCall!”  
He whines again and then Stiles hurtles towards us. He grabs Scott yanking him over by the stairs. I wondered after them curious.  
“Tell me what they’re saying”  
I peered over where Stiles was pointing and saw the sheriff and another officer. Stiles was leaning against Scott as he listened in. He turned back to us “apparently there’s a curfew now for people under 18.”  
I frowned, “what time?”  
“9:30”  
Stiles groaned “unbelievable!” I looked at him confused and he kept going “my dad is looking for a rabid animal while the guy who actually killed the girl is hanging out doing whatever he wants!”  
Scott looks at Stiles rolling his eyes, “well you can’t exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek.”  
I glare at both of them, “you guys really think Derek killed that girl?”  
Scott and Stiles nodded in unison and I shook my head annoyed. Stiles’ eyes light up, oh no he had an idea. “I can do something.. I can find the other half of the body!” He started walking away and I trailed after him. “Are you crazy!” I looked over to see Scott going over to Allison. Lydia was introducing Allison to another guy. I could practically feel the rage coming off him. I sighed going to my next class. 

I was running to Scott’s. He had called telling me that he found something really important. I was running so fast I almost collided into Stiles. Stiles stabilized me quickly and we stared at each other for a second before racing into Scott’s house. Stiles was asking questions the minute he stepped into Scott’s room.  
“What did you find? Where did you find it!?”  
He paused breathing hard, “and yes I’ve had a lot of Adderall so…”  
Scott looked angry holding his lacrosse stick in his hands. “I found something at Derek Hale’s”  
I furrowed my brows stepping closer to Scott.  
“Huh? What did you find?”  
Scott turned to both of us fully.  
“There’s something buried there… I could smell blood.”  
Stiles was shaking, “that’s awesome!”  
I gave him a look and he paused “I mean that’s terrible who’s blood?”  
Scott bit his lip thinking before standing up.  
“I don’t know, but when we do your dad nails Derek for murder.”  
I cough “we still don’t know for sure he was the one who murdered her!”  
Scott groans, “Brooklyn there’s something buried by his house where I can smell blood!”  
I pout, I just didn’t want to believe it. I knew Derek he was a good brother to Hailie and my extension me when we were kids.  
“Did you see Hailie?”  
Scott shakes his head, “no I don’t think she goes there much actually I didn’t pick up her scent at all.”  
Scott shakes his head, “wait you totally just changed the topic.” He points at us, “after we get Derek put away then you guys help me control because there’s no way I’m not playing this game!” Stiles grinned and I frowned. I questioned my friends' decision making in times like these. 

We all ran into the hospital. Scott was going to the morgue to verify the scent to match it with the one at Derek’s. Me and Stiles were on lookout. We walked into the waiting room and Stiles eyes immediately zoned in on Lydia. He started walking towards her and I pinched his side. He jumped whirling around to look at me.  
“What the hell?”  
I smiled at him, “consider it an act of community service. You are gonna humiliate yourself man you’ll have other chances to confess you undying love to her.”  
He narrows his eyes at me before nodding with a sigh. I smile at him before dragging him to sit down. Scott came back scaring Stiles who had been watching Lydia and Jackson.  
“The scent was the same.”  
I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry. This didn’t feel right. I didn’t want to believe it, but I could trust Scott more than I could trust Derek. People changed in six years. Stiles stood up pulling me up after him. “So he did bury the other half on his property.” Scott’s nods “which means we have proof he killed the girl!” I sniffled and both the boys' eyes snapped to mine. I didn’t know why I was so sad. The tears were coming regardless of my confusion and I just frowned. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Stiles nods “okay then we’re gonna need a shovel!”

Stiles drove us to Derek’s house. I looked out the window not seeing him or his black Camaro. “He’s not here.”  
The boys nodded, grabbing their tools and climbing out of the Jeep.  
I was on flashlight duty. Scott looked around and said, “this feels different.” Stiles tilted his head “different how?” I flashed the light in front of us lighting our path. The boys started digging and leaned against the damaged house.  
They were digging for a very long time before they finally found something. I scrambled away from the wall to look down into the hole. I hold the flashlight tightly. They started pushing away the dirt with their hands and untying some rope. They pulled back the cloth that revealed a wolf's head. We all screamed and the boys jumped out of the hole. Stiles slammed into me and I fell to the ground with a thud. I went to get up but spotted something on the other side of the hole. I elbowed Stiles pointing to the purple plant. Stiles squinted his eyes looking at the plant before gasping. Scott looked at him, “what’s wrong?” Stiles pointed at the purple flower, “I think that’s wolfsbane..” I stood walking over to it and picked it up. It was connected to the same rope around the wolf. Scott looked confused, staring at Stiles with furrowed eyebrows. “What’s wolfsbane?” Me and Stiles just shook our heads disappointed. I started collecting the rope. It was surrounding the hole in a spiral. When all the rope was collected Scott gasped. I ran over and saw that the body was no longer a wolf but a woman. I gasped at the sight of her. That was Laura Hale. I felt sick and stumbled backwards throwing up. Scott was next to me in Seconds. He hugged me to his chest and I just cried. I didn’t believe Derek would kill his sister. Why would he kill his sister? 

The next day I watched next to Scott as the police dragged Derek out of his house. Derek glared at us as he was shoved into the back of a police car. Stiles was walking towards the police car. Scott started shaking his head frantically. I panicked and ran past him getting into the police car before he could. Stiles looked at me confused and I turned to look at Derek. He wasn’t happy to see me that was for sure.  
“Derek...why’d you do it?”  
Derek leaned forward, “I didn’t.”  
I sucked in a sharp breath, “that was Laura, Scott and Stiles don’t know that but I do.. why did you kill her?”  
Derek growled, “I didn’t kill my sister Brooklyn. I know that and you know that.”  
I bit my lip and then I was being dragged out of the car. Stiles pulled me next to him. “My dads coming…” I nod looking down at the leaves and then into the back window. Derek was looking at me and I could tell his eyes were glowing a bright blue. I had never seen that before. The sheriff marched up to us with his hands on his hips. “Can one of you tell me how exactly you came across this?”  
Stiles coughed looking at me then back to his dad, “well you see we came back to look for..”  
“My wallet!”  
Stiles nodded his face completely seriously. Oh god we weren’t convincing at all. Sheriff Stilinski stared at us before sighing.  
“Get the hell out of here.”  
Stiles links his arm with my pulling me away, “absolutely!”  
We walked back to the car and I was surprised to see Hailie sitting on the hood. She was growling her eyes glaring daggers at us. “YOU THREW MY BROTHER IN JAIL?!” I flinched at the volume of her voice and Scott grabbed my hand. Hailie rolled her eyes at the action. “You guys really don’t think so you!?” She points to the cop car. “he didn’t kill anyone! I would know because I’ve had to spend everyday with him my entire life!!!” She hopped off the Jeep. “you guys better watch your backs because you fuck with my family you fuck with me!” She left without another word running further into the woods. I let out a breath I had been holding leaning against my best friend, another bout of tears coming. 

I sat in the backseat as Stiles drove. I felt so cloudy. None of this made sense. Things weren’t connecting, too much was missing. I groaned trying to pay attention to Stiles and Scott’s conversation.  
Scott was looking up stuff on his phone.  
“I can’t find anything having to do with wolfsbane and burials.”  
Stiles squeezed the wheel looking at his dark haired friend. “Keep looking! There has to be something...maybe it is a ritual thing.” I clenched my fists. I didn’t want to think about any of this anymore. To think I wanted something to happen so badly not too long ago. I would punch past me in the face to knock some sense into her.  
Scott looked like he was almost in pain. He was yelling at Stiles and Stiles looked concerned.  
“I can’t breathe!”  
His hand slammed against the roof of the car and I saw the claws coming from his fingers now.  
“Scott!”  
He groaned in pain “pull over!” Stiles complies almost immediately. Scott dug into Stiles' bag and I saw the wolfsbane rope. Scott growled “you kept this!?”  
Stiles grabbed his entire bag and ran outside chucking it as far as he could. Scott was going wolf and reached for him but he was out of the car so fast. He disappeared into the woods and Stiles turned back eyes wide.  
Stiles got back into the car and just started driving. He pulled out his phone putting it on speaker.  
“Stiles you know you can’t call dispatch when I’m on duty.”  
Stiles huffed looking around wildly for Scott.  
“I just need to if you’ve gotten any odd calls?”  
“Odd how?”  
“Uh like an odd person or a dog-like individual roaming around the street?”  
I facepalmed hard, and the officer sighed, “I’m hanging up.”  
“No!”  
Stiles stared at his phone for a second before slamming it down. Stiles looked about ready to have a panic attack.  
“Hey Stiles it’s okay none of this is your fault ok?”  
Stiles gripped the wheel, “I shouldn’t have kept it what if he hurts someone because I made a stupid mistake!”  
I reach for one of his hands pulling it away from the wheel squeezing it.  
“Scott may struggle with control but when it came down to it I think he could pull it together especially right now.” Stiles inhaled deeply before nodding. “Plus don’t we have a lacrosse game to get to?” Stiles snorts “even though neither of us are playing?” I nod “yeah gotta be there for our werewolf best friend so he doesn’t eat the face off poor cute Allison.” Stiles chuckles squeezing my hand again before placing it back on the steering wheel. 

I made my way to the bleachers. They were pretty packed with parents and students alike. Allison saw me and waved me over. She was sitting next to her dad who blinked at me confused. I sat next to Allison.  
“Hey have you seen Scott?”  
Allison nodded blushing, “I saw him before the game. He came by house to say hi.” I smiled at her before turning away mouthing ‘oh my god’ I saw Scott come out and Lydia seemed to be saying something to him. He shook his head running off. She came up to the bleachers looking confused. She shrugged though and took the spot next to me. The game started and I could tell no one was passing to Scott deliberately. Probably because of Jackson. Jackson scored the first point and Lydia turned to me. “Hey help me hold up this sign please?” I nod and she pulls out a sign that says ‘we luv u Jackson’ I wanted to barf. She looked at Allison, “can you hold that side too?” Allison nodded not really paying attention. Scott looked over at us doing a double take and then stomped away angry. This was brutal.  
I can see hunched over and a kid from the other team back away a little scared. I glance over at Stiles who is fidgeting looking extremely nervous. I look down at my legs realizing for the first time they’re shaking violently. Chris looks at me confused, “are you okay Brooklyn?” I nod quickly smiling at him before turning back to the field. Chris sighs, “which one is Scott again?” I blurt out almost immediately “number 11” I resist the urge to slap my hands over my mouth. Lydia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.  
“Also the guy who hasn’t even touched the ball the whole game..” Allison frowned, “I hope he’s okay..”  
Lydia stands up again with another sign. She looks at us expectantly. “You’ll help me?” Allison and I share a look before standing up to hold the sign. This one says ‘Jackson is #1!!’ The amount of bullying I have received from this boy made holding up a sign with his name on it felt like sinning. Scott was playing hard and angry now and held by breath so nervous. He scored and I jumped up cheering.  
Then I saw the other team pass Scott the ball. Oh god he looked so scared. Scott made another shot and I cheered again.  
Scott was standing in the field with the ball. Everyone was tense and I bit at my nails. I was so nervous going through the options if Scott totally went wolf. Then Allison whispered next to me, “come on Scott, come one.”  
Scott seemed to pull it together again and made the winning shot. I jumped up fistbumping the air. I was excited about the win but more excited that Scott hadn’t killed anyone. I rushed down the bleachers slamming into Stiles. I pulled him into my arms, us both whooping and hollering. Then we simultaneously realized what was happening and jumped away from each other. I coughed and lifted my fist. We fistbumbed and I sat down on the bench next to him. “He did it no murder!” The brunette nodded excitedly “and he won the game!”  
Most of everyone had cleared out now. Stiles' dad was on the phone, forehead creased in concentration. Stiles looked at him, “dad what’s wrong?” He held up a finger signaling him to wait. I turned to Stiles, “do you think it’s about Derek?” Stiles looked back at his dad, “I think it might be.” 

Me and Stiles rush to the boys locker room. Stiles had tried to convince me to stay out but I refused to listen. We burst in through the door and stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher. I gave him a look and he shrugged. “It saved me before!” I nod not any less confused but accepting the explanation regardless.  
We creeped around the lockers, my hands were clammy and I was worried. I peeked around and saw Scott and Allison kissing. I turned to stiles who was slack-jawed. I grabbed his hand dragging him out of the locker room.  
“We can tell him later...let him have his moment.”  
I would have to wait to tell Scott that Derek had been released from custody.


	3. Pack Mentality

When I woke up the next morning I could hear my mom moving around in the kitchen. She was playing music and singing loudly to herself. This was not the first time I had woken up to a situation like this. She was listening to the radio and I was fairly sure that Party Rock Anthem was playing. My mother was happy, now this could be a good thing or this could be a disaster for me. I was not going to take my chances. I got ready quickly, making sure I had everything I needed for school. I was fully ready to climb out of my window when my bedroom door swung open.   
“I made you breakfast!”   
Oh shit, I had been caught! I was a fool to think that my mother was in the kitchen for anything but evil purposes. This was an ambush with waffles covered in whipped cream and strawberries. She pulled me away from the window crushing any last hope of escaping and sat me down at the table. She took the seat across from me and I raked through my brain for any ways to escape this. I could try to use the school excuse, but we both knew it was too early for me to go. She was probably planning on giving me a ride. I wouldn’t be surprised if my bike tires were suddenly out of air. She was an evil mastermind, my mother. She was humming softly while eating her waffles whilst a new song was playing on the radio.   
“So you came in late last night?”   
I narrowed my eyes at her, gripping my fork as my weapon.   
“Big Lacrosse game.”   
My mother simply nodded and I didn’t lessen my glare. She knew about the Lacrosse game. Last night she was almost crying so sad she couldn’t go. I swore sometimes it seemed like my mother loved Scott more than she loved me.   
“You haven’t been home as much...I heard you spent the night at the Stilinski’s the other day.”   
Oh no. No-no-no. This was worse than anything I had expected. I would rather have my mother know I was fraternizing with a supposed killer then this.   
“Mom.”   
It was a plea for her to not go down this path. It had been done before and It was not something I’d like to revisit. She only smiled at me and I wondered if I could kill myself with this fork.   
“Y’know...I’ve always thought you two would be cute together.”   
No! This was exactly what I didn’t want right now. My mother had been planning my life since I was born. Once upon a time, she thought me and Scott would fall in love. Then she met Stiles and was determined to make us be together. Even though we hated each other!  
“We are not having this conversation!”   
My mother jumped up blocking me from going anywhere. She was determined to plant some sort of seeds into my brain that I didn’t want.   
“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other!”   
“With hatred!”   
My mother pouted like a child. I groaned and wondered if I could run to school. I couldn’t. I had no athletic skill whatsoever. I would die.   
“Don’t tell me you don’t think he’s cute?”   
Death by fork was getting more and more appealing by the second.   
“Stop!”   
I couldn’t think of a way to get out of this. This had to be some form of child abuse. Should I call CPS?   
“I just think if you tried to spend more time together-”   
I stuck my fingers in my ears and started to yell.   
“I can’t hear you!”  
She glared at me and I held back a smirk. She kept trying very persistent to ruin my life,   
“It’s obvious there’s chemistry there!”   
“I’m not listening!”   
My mother must be blind and deaf. She was so wrong it hurt. She crossed her arms rolling her eyes at me.   
“You’re impossible.”  
I dropped my hands and checked my phone.   
“Can you give me a ride?”   
My mom already had her keys in hand. 

I got out of the car as fast as I could, not even saying goodbye to my mom. I spotted Scott and almost tackled him. I wrapped myself around him as if he could shield me from the evil woman I called my mother. I peeked over his shoulder making sure she drove off before letting go. Scott had a sour look on his face looking behind me. I followed his gaze and saw Hailie chatting to a semi-familiar student.   
“She’s evil.”  
I roll my eyes and bump my shoulder against his.   
“No my mother’s evil and she can hear you.”   
Scott just sighed finally looking at me again. He raised a brow amused smile on his face.   
“Was she planning our wedding again?”   
I shook my head as if trying to get that memory out of my head.   
“Worse, this time my groom was Stiles!”  
Scott snorted, he was enjoying this way too much. His smile grew mischievous suddenly. I turned around quickly and saw Stiles approaching. I glared at Scott who held up his hands in surrender. Once Stiles stood in front of us Scott jumped looking like he remembered something.   
“Oh, I have to tell you guys the dream I had last night!”  
I turn my full undivided attention onto him.   
“It started with me and Allison going on the bus to be alone…”  
I groan, looking at Stiles who was still looking at Scott.   
“Scott please don’t tell me about your wet dream starring Allison!”   
Scott glared at me and I knew I said that a little louder then I should have.   
“No nothing happened! I totally wolfed out before anything could happen!”  
We were walking inside the building now. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Scott frown on his face.   
“So you killed her?”  
“I don’t know!”   
Scott looked distressed, “I just woke up, and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn’t breathe!”   
He ran his hands through his hair, “I’ve never had a dream where I woke up like that before.”   
Stiles stared ahead, eyebrows raised, “Really? I have.”  
He grins, “Usually ends a little differently.”   
I suppress a snicker, and Scott rolls his eyes, “I mean I’ve never had a dream feel that real before.”   
I twist away from a careless freshman to avoid being slammed into. I hated them, I really did. Stiles grabs at his backpack strap and sighs. “Let me just say-” Scott shakes his head, “No I know what you’re thinking. You think that this means that when I go out with Allison I’m gonna lose control and rip her throat out.”   
Stiles stares at him for a second shaking his head, “No that’s not what I was thinking…” I roll my eyes and Scott shoots him a look. Stiles shrugs nodding now, “yeah, that’s totally it.”   
Scott shakes his head with a sad look. I pat his shoulder, “I mean maybe we can help you learn to control it by then?”   
Scott whines pitifully, “We both know that’s probably not in the cards.”   
Stiles waves his hands around, “Hey it’s going to be fine in my opinion you’ve been handling this amazingly! Besides, it's not like there’s a class on Lycanthropy…”   
Scott’s eyes shine like he’s got an idea.   
“No… but maybe a teacher.”   
Stiles gapes at him hitting him upside the head, “Derek!? Are you kidding me?”   
I hold in the urge to fistbump the air, “It’s not the worst idea.”   
Scott nods in agreement. He didn’t look happy about it but seemed to understand why he should. Stiles looked at me as if I was crazy.   
“He’s a killer Brooklyn!”   
“Technically we don’t have concrete proof of that!”   
“You helped us throw him in jail!”   
Scott shakes his head, “that’s not the point… this dream, dragging her to the back of the bus.”   
He pulled at his hair before looking at his hands.   
“It felt real. Like it actually happened.”  
By now we were close to the doors at the end of the hallway. We pushed them open and I gaped at the sight. Stiles gulped loudly and grabbed my arm in shock.   
“I think it did.”   
A bus was in front of us, the door bent open with bloodstains around it. Police were all around collecting evidence.   
Scott looked terrified, the color draining from his face. He turned around and ran back inside. I chased after him Stiles right behind me. Scott was typing out texts faster than I'd ever seen him do. I grabbed his arms and pulled him to the side of the hall.   
“I’m sure she’s fine.”   
Scott was panicking, staring at me with scared gold eyes.   
“She’s not answering my texts!”   
I slap him to snap him out of it. It seemed to work because instead of terrified gold eyes looking at me I saw terrified brown ones.   
Stiles laughed nervously, “It could just be a coincidence, all right?”   
Scott sends a look and Stiles winces. I let go of Scott and sigh.   
“We’ll look for her okay?”   
We all split up to look for Allison. I turn a corner and am pushed into the bathroom. I fall to the floor with a thump glaring up at my captor.   
“Why are you like this?”  
Hailie sniffs the air and looks around the room. She was probably making sure the bathroom was empty so she could kill me. I pick myself off the floor with a wince. Fragile human bones and werewolf strength aren’t the best combinations. Hailie turns to me and her eyes are blazing.   
“What did that dumbass do?”   
I am not going to deal with this today. I needed to make sure Allison was safe. I duck under Hailies' arms and go to leave the bathroom. She grabs my arm and pushes me back into the wall. I try to glare as menacing as possible, didn’t she ever hear about the golden rule? Hailie looks a little amused and I know my glare must not be working. I sigh and just slouch against the wall.   
“Why do you need to know?”   
Hailie backs away from me a little bit crossing her arms.   
“Because there's an Alpha out there who killed my sister and bit Scott!”  
“Derek?”  
Hailie looks almost murderous and growls. She actually growls at me.   
“No, you dumbass! Derek and I are beta’s!”  
I don’t understand what any of this means.   
“Okay sorry to disappoint but I have to go find Allison… so bye.”  
Hailie doesn’t let me go. She tilts her head as if listening for something. She turns back to me.   
“She’s fine. Your idiot of a best friend found her.”   
I relax feeling relieved. This was great news! Hailie must have noticed the shift in my mood because her eyes were on me again.  
“He’s going to hurt someone and that someone could be you.”  
I furrow my eyebrows, “Scott? Yeah maybe but that’s why I’m going to help him!”   
Hailie shakes her head, “Scott is not who you should be worrying about.”   
The speakers made a noise before the principal's voice was heard.  
“Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our busses. While the police determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled.”  
She backed away from me and then exited the bathroom. The bell rang seconds later and I cursed loudly. I was going to be late for class.

I stood in line next to Scott and Stiles. Scott didn’t look any better from when I saw him this morning. I could only guess it was because of the guy who was put in an ambulance badly injured from the bus accident.   
“I did that..”   
I grabbed my tray filling it with my choice of lunch today. I look over at my best friend offering him a smile.   
“Let’s think of the positives, he’s not dead!”   
Scott just groaned and we walked out of the lunch line.   
“I don’t get it, how did I dream what happened.”  
Stiles shrugged his shoulders eyeing our usual table.   
“Maybe it wasn’t a dream then?”   
Scott just looks to the floor sadly. I know what he’s thinking.   
“Scott don’t cancel on Allison.”   
He winces clearly hating the idea, “I have to. I don’t want to hurt her.”   
Stiles huffs annoyed setting his tray down. He sits down, hands now waving around.   
“No, you can’t just cancel your entire life. We’ll figure it out.”   
“Figure out what?”  
Lydia sits down on one side of Scott and I stare in shock.   
“Uh, Homework!”   
I go to sit next to Scott but Allison slides in shooting me an apologetic look. I sigh and make sure to grab the seat next to Stiles before I have to sit alone. The rest of the seats get filled quickly and I almost choke when Jackson sits down next to Lydia. This was a nightmare for me. Scott is looking at Allison obviously love-stricken. I roll my eyes and look over Stiles' shoulder. He was already looking things up on his phone the ever dutiful researcher he was. I try to ignore the slight bickering coming from the other people at our table.   
Lydia rolls her eyes dramatically, “A cougar is a mountain lion.”   
She pauses for a second before giggling “Isn’t it?”   
Lydia wasn’t dumb, I wondered why she acted like she was. Jackson looked extremely grumpy eating his food. Stiles lets out a triumphant noise holding his phone out for everyone to see.   
“I just found out who it is.”   
He played a local news report and everyone stared intrigued. Turns out it was a guy named Garrison Meyers. He survived but is in critical condition. Scott is frowning deeply and I want to hug him tight and reassure him.   
“I know this guy.”   
I looked at Scott surprised and Allison touched his shoulder gently.   
“You do?”   
Scott nods, “Yeah when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad, he was the driver.”   
Lydia twirls her fork in her hands looking annoyed. “Can we talk about something more fun please?” She straightens up with a smile. “Like where are we going tomorrow night?”   
Scott and Allison share a confused look and Lydia tilt her head at them. She truly was a ginger princess.   
You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?”   
I hold in a snort at Scott’s nervous expression. Allison smiles sheepishly, “Yeah we were thinking of what we were going to do.”   
Lydia nods thoughtful and glances at her boyfriend who is tense as can be.   
“If the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun.”   
Scott's eyebrows are scrunched up in disbelief and Stiles covers his face in his hands. Scott turns to Allison looking like he needs to process this information.   
“Hanging out? Like the four of us? You wanna hang out, like us and them?”   
I cover my face with my hands to escape from the second-hand embarrassment.   
“Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun.” Allison sounds like she's trying to convince herself. Jackson groans loudly with a scowl placed firmly on his face.   
“You know what else sounds fun?”  
He grabs his fork staring at it meaningfully, “stabbing myself in the face with the fork.”  
I jump staring at him with disdain. How dare this awful man has similar thoughts as me. Lydia leans against him.   
“What about bowling you love to bowl.” She smiles pleased with herself and Jackson softens just slightly.   
“With actual competition…”   
Allison looks offended at this glaring towards him. “How do you know we’re not actual competition?” She looks at Scott's voice quieter now, “You can bowl, right?” I and Stiles share a pained look. Scott scratches at the back of his neck, “Sort of.”   
Jackson looks smug, “Is it sort of, or yes?”   
Scott glares at him angrily, “Yes, In fact, I’m a great bowler!” 

“You’re a terrible bowler!”  
Scott groans at the boy's words burying his face in his hands. I guide him away from the lockers he very nearly runs into. For a werewolf, Scott was still very unaware of his surroundings.   
“I know! I’m such an idiot.”   
He looks absolutely devastated and I just pat his back to comfort him. Stiles is talking a mile a minute waving his hands everywhere.   
“God, it was like watching a car wreck! I mean the whole group date thing and then that phrase hang out she might as well make you a friendship bracelet!”   
I glare at Stile and flick him on the forehead before spinning Scott to look at me.   
“Don’t listen to jackass, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”   
Stiles lets out a squawk of defiance and I flick him again.   
“It’s not just hanging out to her it’s a step in the right direction! A move towards a good relationship Scotty!”   
Stiles shakes his head, “your basically her gay best friend Scott.”   
I’m going to strangle him, he needs to be strangled! I go to do just that but I'm distracted when Scott sighs sadly.   
“How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn’t…” He wants to say more but just buries his face in his hands again. I don’t know what to say I reach towards him but he just grabs his phone out of his pants groaning.   
“Now I’m going to be late for work!”   
He takes off down the hall and I sigh. I wanted him to talk to me but with everything going on he didn’t have the time. I needed to figure out how to help him because It hurt me to see him hurting. Stiles taps my shoulder and I jump. I forgot he was still there.   
“Hey, Brooklyn...am I attractive to gay guys?”   
I stared at him for a second before shaking my head exasperated. I wasn’t going to deal with this today. I waved at him and started walking away.   
“You didn’t answer my question!” 

I was lounging on the couch at home. My laptop was currently my only friend. I tried searching about betas and Alphas trying to piece together stuff Hailie had said. I wasn’t finding anything, damn werewolves, and their secrets. I had to admit Stiles was way better at researching then I was. I just didn’t know how to help. I couldn’t really find Hailie she came to me...and usually tossed me around instead of giving me any information. I sighed, setting my laptop to the side and slid off the couch onto the floor. I was useless besides my little bit of insight from growing up around the Hale’s. They were really good at hiding things though and I couldn’t remember a time where they didn’t act human. I laid there a good while before grabbing my laptop to keep trying.   
“Brooklyn.”   
I looked up and saw my mom staring at me with her hands on her hips. I smiled sheepishly, I had totally forgotten to tell my mom I was walking home.   
“Oh hey, mom funny seeing you here!”   
She looks at me with a traditional ‘you are not as amusing as you think you are’ face and I laugh awkwardly.   
“Brooklyn, can you try to explain to me why you’ve been so off lately?”   
I don’t look at her, instead, I stare down at my hands.   
“Uh..I’ve just been depressed lately I guess.”   
My mom nods and offers me a reassuring smile. “How about we watch a movie tonight? Your pick.”   
I nod and she leaves the room. It wasn’t really a lie, I have been feeling depressed. That’s more of a recurring thing than a new thing though. I decide maybe it’s time to finally put away my laptop when there's a knock at the door. I open it and see Scott standing outside.   
“I need your help.”

This was a bad idea. I told Scott this too even after convincing my mother to let me take the car.   
“This is a Bad Idea.”   
Scott glares at me from the passenger seat. This was probably the hundredth time I had told him how bad his idea was.   
“No, it’s not. I need Derek’s help. Derek might kill me. Derek might be less inclined to kill me in front of you. Good plan.”   
I shake my head, gripping the steering wheel tightly.   
“I don’t think Derek would mind killing both of us!”   
Scott rolls his eyes and faces the window, “You’re the one who didn’t think Derek was a murderer.”   
I clench my jaw staring ahead as we approached the preserve. “Yeah, but I would be pissed if I was wrongly thrown in jail wouldn’t you?”   
Scott stays silent so I consider it a win.   
I park in front of the “Private Property” sign and get out of the car. Scott is practically buzzing next to me probably full of nerves. I bump his shoulder with mine.   
“Come on, let’s go talk to grumpy.” 

The old Hale house is hard to look at. I still remember how it looked before the fire. It was big and gorgeous and you knew the whole building was just full of love from the people inside. Now, it was barely a house and I hoped Hailie wasn’t living here...or Derek to be honest. Scott had gone from nervous to determined as we started walking.   
“Derek! I know you can hear me...I need your help.”   
We were inside the house now. I looked around, there was debris everywhere and ash covered the floors. Not a safe place to live anymore for sure. I looked to the top of the stairs where Derek was now standing.   
“Ok.”  
Scott started apologizing and explaining why he needed Derek’s help. Derek remained stone-faced the entire time just staring at Scott. Derek flicked his eyes to me and furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Why’s she here?”  
I wrap an arm around Scott, “Oh I’m here to be a human shield against you in case you try to kill Scotty!”   
Derek doesn’t like this and his eyes snap back to Scott. He’s got the whole murder brows going on. I feel a little flattered at the reaction to being used as a shield.   
“Kidding totally kidding! I’m the peacemaker….maybe, not the best one…”  
Derek relaxes only slightly and Scott ducks away from my arm.   
“Just be honest with me...am I gonna hurt, someone?”  
Derek doesn’t think before answering, “yes.”   
Scott swallows loudly, “Could I kill someone?”   
Derek looks at him as if the answer is obvious, “yes.”   
Scott looks pained and his brown eyes meet mine before returning to Derek’s.   
“Am I going to kill someone?”   
Derek looks almost bored, “Probably.”   
Scott looks as if he could cry and my heart hurts for him. I clench my fists at my side to avoid hugging him. This wasn’t the time. Derek sighs and finally comes down the stairs.   
“Look I’m gonna help you but it’s not gonna come for free.”   
I narrow my eyes at him, “what do you want?”  
“You’ll find out.” He smirks, “but for now, I’m going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus, let your senses guide you, let them remember for you.”   
Scott furrows his eyebrows looking at him incredulously. “That’s it?”   
Derek shrugs, “do you want to know what happened or not?”   
Scott sighs, “I just want to know if I hurt him.”   
Derek narrows his eyes at him shaking his head, “No you want to know if you’ll hurt her.”  
Scott clenches his fists and I know Derek got it right. Scott didn’t want to hurt Allison. 

We left soon after and met up with Stiles. We swapped cars and I jumped into the back of Roscoe. I would have to come back to Stiles’ house to bring mom’s car home   
Right now, Scott was climbing a fence. He was going to sneak onto the bus to remember. Stiles started to climb but Scott swatted at him.   
“No. You guys stay and keep watch.”  
Stiles pouts like a child, “How come I’m always the guy keeping watch?”   
Scott doesn’t respond and Stiles glares at him.   
“Okay, why's it starting to feel like your Batman and I’m robin? I don’t wanna be Robin all the time!”  
I look at him confused, “who am I in this scenario?”   
Scott groans and jumps down on the Chain Link fence between us now.   
“Nobody’s Batman and Robin any of the time!”  
Stiles looks devastated, “not even some of the time?”   
Scott pinches the bridge of his nose, “stay here. Both of you.”  
He shoots me a look and I raise my hands in surrender. I wasn’t planning on following him...not really. I sighed and slid down the fence to sit on the road. Stiles sat beside me. It’s awkward and I don’t know what to say. Usually, Stiles would be filling the silence with random rambles. This time he was silent. I look at him and he looks up at me with a raised eyebrow.   
“My mother has started planning our wedding.”   
He looks shocked, “I- what?”  
I shake my head pulling my knees up to my chest. “She likes to think she’s a master matchmaker. She finally got over trying to get me and Scott together so unfortunately your her new victim.”   
Stiles laughs, “Is that why you were freaking out this morning.”   
I sigh exasperated, “yes she’s evil!”  
Stiles laughs again but stops looking towards the busses. I look and see an officer with a flashlight. Stiles is up in seconds and rushes towards his car. I scramble up as well hopping in the back of the Jeep and Stiles starts honking aggressively. Scott does some werewolf parkour and slides into the passenger side.   
“Go go go!”  
Stiles listens and we take off down the road. Scott is breathing heavily.   
“Did it work?”  
Scott nods, “yeah um I was there but there was another werewolf.”   
“So you didn’t attack the driver?”  
Scott shakes his head and I feel relieved for a second, “wait then who was the other werewolf?”  
Scott growls, “it was Derek.”  
Stiles tilts his head looking at Scott. “Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?”  
Scott sighs, “that’s the part I don’t understand.”   
I lean back in my seat. If Derek wasn’t so cryptic all the time maybe my friends wouldn’t be so ready to get him locked up. I must have missed the last half of the conversation because I’m snapped out of my thoughts when Scott shouts happily.   
“I can go out with Allison!”  
Stiles shoots him a look, “I was gonna say it means you won’t kill me.”   
Scott smiles at him sheepishly, “oh yeah that too.” 

After finally getting cozy and ready for bed. I get a text from Scott to come over. He wants to tell me about the date and Jackson. I decide that the pajamas are staying on as I bike to Scott’s house. Stiles gets there the same time I get there.   
“What are you doing here?”  
I raise a brow at him, “it’s first date gossip time what are you doing here?”  
Stiles crosses his arms, “I have news.”  
He doesn’t elaborate and makes his way into the McCall house. I follow him getting in much easier than he does. Mellissa runs in holding a baseball bat.   
“Stiles, Brooklyn? What the hell are you doing here?”  
Stiles stares at her bat then at her, “neither of you play baseball!”  
Scott makes his way downstairs and Mellissa sighs, “Scott please tell your friends to use the front door?”  
Scott looks at her lost tilting his head. “But we lock the front door… how would they get in?”  
Mellissa blinks at her son, “yeah...exactly.”  
Stiles looks at her offended and I pout. Mellissa runs a hand over her face looking tired.   
“Do any of you care about the police-enforced curfew?”  
We shake our heads. She stares at us for a long time before shaking her head. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”  
We rush upstairs and Scott sits on his bed. Stiles looks at me expectantly and I sit down too.   
“What?”  
Stiles inhaled deeply.   
“My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago…the bus driver?”  
Scott looks at him waiting for Stiles to continue.   
“Scott, he's dead.”  
Oh no.


End file.
